Innocent
by Serpentseeker
Summary: Adrian PuceyTerence Higgs. SLASH. Life on the Quidditch Team is tough. Especially if you can't figure out what you feel for your teammate.


Title: Innocence

Part: 1/1

Author: Alroy

Rating: T

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse. I merely twist it to fit my fantasies.

Warnings: Implied violence, swearing

Summary: Life in the Slytherin Quidditch Team is rough enough. Trying to figure out what you feel for your teammate makes things even rougher.

**xxxXxxx**

Life is rough in the Slytherin Quidditch Team

It's a life, where, if you fuck up, you find yourself bleeding from every possible place and waiting in a collapsed heap on the floor, waiting for someone to come along and drag you to the Infirmary. Usually Higgs does that. But more frequently Higgs is the one being dragged from his pathetic heap. Sometimes Marcus takes them if he's feeling generous. Although Adrian has the sneaking suspicion is just to get a few more hits in while he has the victim to himself.

That is why Adrian is stunned Terence is still on the team.

It's not because he fucks up often, oh no. The only reason they've started losing is because McGonagall - ugly, prejudiced bitch! - has bent the rules and allowed Dumbledore's pet to be on the Gryffindor Team.

It's because of that fact Terence is usually the pathetic heap.

And for some reason Adrian stays behind to drag him along.

He appears so fragile with pale skin that refuses to tan, yet cheerfully shows the abuse for the world to see. Eyes like one of those Muggle creatures, brown and oh so innocent. Blond hair that refuses to look tidy instead hanging in an untidy mop and falling over his eyes. His lips are full, like a girls', Marcus often crows.

There is something about him Adrian can't place, some allure that pulls his eyes to the boy.

**xxxXxxx**

Its one of those days. Potter has just snatched the Snitch right out from under Terence's nose, knocking him off balance. Terence has fallen.

The Weasley twins with parents that fuck like rabbits (no wonder they're poor if all they can do is create children), send two Bludgers down after him.

One just misses Terence and goes after Potter. It blasts past him and he slips. Unfortunately, he's still alive.

The other, however, strikes Terence in his outstretched arm, right before he lands. He hits the ground back-first, rolls for a few moments and is still. He lies so still Adrian has a heart-stopping moment where he thinks he is dead. And his first thought is not 'we need a new Seeker'.

He lands next to the prone figure and chucks his broom aside uncaringly, kneeling by Terence. The Seeker's eyes are flutting and he is gasping for breath. Adrian snatches him up and smacks him firmly on the back.

Terence jerks and he sucks in air desperately while Adrian holds him suspended barely off the ground.

Marcus has hustled the rest of the team towards the changing rooms. The Gryffindor Team has obviously decided that Potter is more fascinating than the humiliation of a Slytherin and has carried him off on their shoulders, singing loudly while the school has followed.

They are alone.

Adrian looks at the mangled arm. The limp fingers lightly brush the sand and the wrist is twisted at an angle to sharp to be natural. Terence is still gasping for breath and his chest heaves in top of Adrian's arm.

With a sigh, he drags the other boy upright and levitates the two brooms.

Terence stumbles along at his side all the way to the Infirmary and Pomphrey bustles over immediately when she sights them. It is obvious she has developed a fondness for the enigmatic boy and take good care of him. Yet Adrian lingers.

However, he eventually flees.

He doesn't care.

Really.

**xxxXxxx**

It has been a year and so much has changed.

Marcus threw Terence of the team. According to Terence's roommate, Terence refuses to come out from their room.

The night after the first practice with their new Seeker, Adrian, Miles, Warrington, Montague, Bole and Jameosn gather at the table and discuss the newbie.

"Terence is better," Jameson bodly states.

Adrian and Miles cock their eyebrows at him, silently demanding explanation; Jameson doesn't just throw opinions out like that. Jameson just smirks and takes a bite of his dinner.

"He holds out laster than Malfoy does."

Adrian feels bile rise in his throat and he remembers the gasps for breath and the mangled wrist.

"And he didn't take forty minutes to spot the Snitch, let alone catch it," Montague adds.

His team mumurs agreements.

"I have a feeling we are going to get our asses kicked this year," Warrington mutters and glumly shoves his fork around his plate.

"Fuck the new broom, I want a decent Seeker," Bole announces boldly. The rest of the team nod in agreement.

"Fucking spoilt pansy," Adrian mutters.

Miles and Jameson are the only ones to hear. Jameson smirks in agreement and his eyes glitter, but Miles gives Adrian a piercing look that gives him the feeling that Miles may just know more about his feelings than Adrian does.

Adrian misses Terence.

It has taken him over a year to finally admit it, but there is no point denying himself any longer. He misses the way they would only just lose matches. Potter had no grudge against Terence - except for the fact that he was a Slytherin and the rival Seeker. Hell, he even saw them nod amiably to each other once.

Now they have no chance of winning.

Potter and Malfoy are fierce rivals and that stirs a sense that Potter has to win, making him even more determined, while all Malfoy does is hover and yell insults while the Snitch flies around him.

For the first time since he joined the team Adrian participates in the beatings. He notices that Miles has started along side him.

He hardly ever sees Terence anyway more. The boy is a year younger than Adrian and he sits alone at meals. Terence skulks in the shadows, making it impossible to achieve contact. Adrian is left with a strange ache.

**xxxXxxx**

The two remaining Chasers, the Beaters and the Keeper are all sprawled across the grass and smirking at Draco who is getting chewed out by an irate Marcus. Jameson cracks a remark and they laugh.

It all falls silent again and they catch words not snatched by the wind.

"-A disgrace! If you can't catch the fucking Snitch..."

"-One would think you're a faggot, the way you spend so much time on Potter! Is that what you are? Got a crush on him have you?!"

And Marcus sneers.

Adrian smirks and raises his bottle to his lips, taking in a gulp of water.

"Hello, Terence. Come to see the wimp that replaced you, huh?" Miles asks.

Adrian chokes and Miles rolls his eyes and slams him on the back.

Bird-like body thrown forward in his arms. Thin chest and little gasps...

He looks up.

Terence's eyes are fixed on the two figures arguing but when he becomes aware of the close scrutiny from his ex-teammates he looks down and his eyes travel over them, landing on Adrian. Adrian stares back because he doesn't trust himself to do anything else.

Jameson shuffles over and pats the grass beside him. Terence hesitantly sits and crosses his legs.

"Marcus...Marcus won't be done soon, will he?" he asks uncertainly.

"Nah, they'll be going on for hours," Warrington assures the nervous boy.

"Wanna bet on who'll throw the first punch?" Jameson asks. His eyes glimmer with malice, yet it is not directed at Terence.

Terence tenses and is silent for such a long time they dismiss him.

"Malfoy" he says softly.

Ten minutes later Malfoy attempts to slam Marcus in the jaw.

**xxxXxxx**

After an hour of watching the Captain and Seeker fight they decide to go ask if they can go. Bole strides over and throws Malfoy aside, who had predictably been losing.

"Get up!" Marcus snarls.

He freezes when he sees Terence but Adrian springs up, blocking his view.

"Just come to cheer us on," he manages to say smoothly. And there is a dangerous look in his eyes that Marcus doesn't dare ignore. Instead he nods curtly and orders them to take their positions.

He works his fellow Chaser's first. Fortunately they don't need much and he soon dismisses them, along with Miles.

Warrington heads straight for the showers, but Miles hesitates.

"Careful, Pucey," he mutters lowly in Adrian's ear before hurrying after Warrington.

Adrian throws himself down next the younger boy who is watching with his head craned back, eyes shadowed, watching the figures on the broom.

Adrian stares at the pale throat and his mind decides to be devious and remind him that if Terence was still on the team, he could fuck him and it wouldn't have any effect because that's how the team works, and not for the first time Adrian curses the Captain.

""Still fly?" he finds himself asking.

Not taking his gaze off the Beaters, Captain and Seeker, Terence slowly shakes his head. A moment later he bows his head and Adrian stares pointedly into the distance while Terence wipes away a tear.

They walk back together.

**xxxXxxx**

Adrian misses seeing Terence fly. He misses how graceful he was in the air, stark contrast to how he is on the ground, full of teenage uncertainty. So one day he corners Terence in the Common Room, on one of the rare occasions the boy is in there and orders him curtly to grab his broom. Terence scurries off and quickly returns clutching his neglected broom. Wordlessly Adrian whirls and stalks off, while Terence trails behind uncertainly.

Adrian hurries into the Changing Rooms and locates the bench his broom and the box is hidden under, hidden during the end of last practice. He hurries back out to Terence.

Wordlessly the box is opened and a Snitch bursts out and flits of across the abandoned field.

"Catch it," Adrian orders hoarsely.

Terence looks at him blankly for a moment before a grin spreads slowly across his face. He mounts his broom and kicks off. Adrian can hear him laughing and letting out loud whoops and he flies back and forth.

Adrian joins him in the air and watches while Terence peers around for a sight of the Snitch. Then he spots it and follows in hot pursuit. He catches it quickly and comes speeding back, face glowing with his success and the rediscovered joy of flying.

Wordlessly Adrian takes the slightly battered Snitch (stolen while Marcus was once again yelling at Malfoy) and hurls it as far as he can. Terence speeds off but soon returns.

It is nightfall when they stop and they only stop because it is getting far too difficult to find the Snitch and Adrian's fingers are numb. They land and Terence grins at him.

And then it starts to rain.

Terence makes no attempt to head for shelter so Adrian grabs him and drags him towards the Slytherin changing rooms, throwing him in and following, slamming the door behind him.

There is joyful laughter, so happy it makes Adrian ache. He watches the boy throw his broom down and whirl around in happy circles all around the room.

As Terence passes, Adrian's hand shoots out and grabs a fistful of damp robes. He yanks Terence towards him and Terence stumbles but comes. Adrian pulls him close and kisses him.

It is not gentle but Terence leans into it as much as he can. Adrian lets his broom fall to the floor with a clatter in favour of wrapping his arms around the slender waist and dragging him as close as physically possible. Terence's arms are tight around his neck. The freed Snitch zooms gleefully around their heads.

At last they break apart and Adrian looks at Terence's swollen lips and feels a sense of pride. It is increased by the sight of Terence's beaming face and the knowledge that he put that look on his face.

Terence is starting to look uncertain so Adrian draws him closer and kisses him again.

**xxxXxxx**

Later that night they tumble into the nearly deserted Common Room. The only occupants are Miles, Jameson and some faceless girls.

Jameson looks at Terence and then at Adrian and a small, genuine smile crosses his face, unlike his usual sly smirks. As he walks past he looks at Terence's retreating back and offers congratulations.

Adrian throws himself down in Jameson's abandoned seat. Miles takes his time looking up at him and when he does there is a strange look on his face. He looks like he is going to speak and Adrian sub-consciously cringes, waiting for a scathing remark or loud yelling.

But what he gets is the thing he last expected.

"Finally."

**xxxXxxx**

End.


End file.
